123705-morning-hot-chocolate-31615-post-thaydfest-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Where can one find these Alt Universe writings? These sound like so much fun! :) Breakfast looks tasty, Cirinde! A big thank you to the Saddles for all of the amazing events you guys put together... and for giving out two CREDD as prizes! That's pretty awesometacular! And I do have to agree, all of the folks who came out showed that our community is epic amazing winningsauce. Thank you for coming out on your BIRTHDAY and SOLO-DJing the heck out of everything! You were fantastic, as usual, and having QSR going just made things feel so much more like a real-life festival. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Haha! Am actually currently building device to see parallel universes in my lab! Reading your story reminds me to build re-usable sick bag for journeys! Never know where you'll end up. Looking forward to your next one! No matter who chua work for, there will always be explosions! | |} ---- ---- Thanks! Hopefully one day I can match up to your crazy creations :D | |} ---- Oh gosh. Can you imagine a Chua working with Belle Walker? Less talky! More Shooty! | |} ---- ---- Well, I've got a bit on me. Some screenshots at least. Here's us at the starting line just before waving the flag at the mounted race. That ran from Tremor Ridge to Prosperity Junction.... Here's a bunch of us at the finish line! Flipped the camera around to get a good picture of myself in my Thaydfest party outfit. Dat glowing green! There's some stuff on Twitter here using the #Thaydfest. And it looks like Nova got some great footage of the costume contest. That was very well received. | |} ---- ---- Still working on getting all my runes finished and slotted. At least I have all the armor. I feel so pretty. | |} ---- ---- Ohhhhhh... :( Grats on 1% at least! :D :D I'll be posting the list of winners on the forums tonight! Including videos of the winning plots. :D (In the meantime, copy-pasting from Twitter... Exiles: Maxryn Greenhollow (Most Unique), Tashir Greyfang (Best Overall), Miss Diagnosed (Best Theme), Nekbet Bastet (Best Indoor), Binkee Bjorgencrank (Best Outdoor). Dominion: The Baroness (Best Outdoor), Psy Bits (Best Indoor), Proxima Dust (Most Unique), Mokrag Bishop (Best Theme), Von Soot (Best Overall).) This is AMAZING! Both the shot and the Stargate. :D I usually think casters are easiest to learn as a beginner. So maybe a Slinger or an Esper? Engineer might be another good choice because they're a mid-range (though I guess some spells could classify long-range), and wear heavy armor which allows for a little more wiggle-room and less "omfgidiedagainwtfbbqRAGE". | |} ---- Lifestyles of Nexus winners Exiles: Maxryn Greenhollow (Most Unique), Tashir Greyfang (Best Overall), Miss Diagnosed (Best Theme) Nekbet Bastet (Best Indoor), Binkee Bjorgencrank (Best Outdoor) Lifestyles of Nexus winners for Dominion: Proxima Dust (Most Unique), Mokrag Bishop (Best Theme), Von Soot (Best Overall) The Baroness (Best Outdoor), Psy Bits (Best Indoor) Taken from Chestnut's twitter. https://twitter.com/ggchestnut Chestnut will post sometime today, the videos and winners. EDIT: Chestnut beat me to it lol | |} ---- ---- my opinion 1. Engineer. They have some range, are fairly tanky and can take a hit plus they have the bots to help, one to do a bit of damage and one to do a bit of tanking for you. 2. Stalker has melee range but also stealth and a huge amount of burst, can make quick work of any mobs and escape if things get too hairy but that wont happen much because you will kill most things before they can come close to killing you 3. Esper have range plus nice cc and get it fairly early, they have cooldowns that help them survive and recover from mistakes and are fairly simplistic to play at early levels. can also have some temporary summoned pets to help out and take the heat off you for bit. 4. Spellslinger has lots of range and a full charged shot can really hurt the lower level mobs, especially if it crits, it will take most of their health on the downside spellslingers are made of paper and you will die if you get hit by bad stuff, especially once you get into galeras. before that telegraphs don't really hurt too much. by the time you get to galeras and then into whitevale you may find it a bit frustrating if you are a player not used to dodging. Engineer is able take the hits better, Esper can recover from mistakes better, Stalker will kill it before it knows what happened and Spellslinger will probably die until you stop making mistakes Edit: on second thoughts I would rate Esper easier than stalker but I think for a first timer Engineer would be the clear winner | |} ---- ---- ----